Run!
by StrawberryMnM
Summary: When the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors along with their companions are dropped off in a dark forest with no TARDIS in sight, they all have to work together to figure out who brought them there, what's happening, and save Amy. However, a dark figure roams the forest with only one thing on his mind: Killing the Doctor. And now that there's three of them...It can't fail.


_**Author's Note: **_Hello! So, this is the re-write of another story I had started to write before deciding that it was just a bit rubbish. Not to mention, I had gotten more ideas for it that didn't work with what I had already written, so...Basically I'm re-writing a previous story and making it better and different, I suppose.

This is just the prologue for the story, hopefully the actual first chapter will be up soon. Though as a warning, I won't be having as much time to write, so...You'll have to be patient with me.

This prologue might not have the three Doctors encounter each other yet, but they should in the next chapter. This is just the introduction to give you readers a vague idea of where they are, which companion is travelling with which Doctor...etc.

**Disclaimer: I am not British, and as such, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters in this story.**

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The Doctor, specifically his Ninth regeneration, piloted the TARDIS to their next destination, laughing as he pressed buttons and pulled levers.

Rose was standing across from him, clinging to the console, giggling. "So where are we going this time?"

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise! And what kind of fun would that be, Rose Tyler?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous!"

"Course I am, now hush up, we're almost there!"

"Do you think you're being impressive? Y' know, bein' all secretive about where we're goin' and making it some big surprise with your black leather jacket and that silly gray jumper of yours?" Rose gave him a look, raising an eyebrow and giving him her trademark smile.

The Doctor paused for a moment, giving her a grin. "Yup!" With that, he pressed another button, causing the TARDIS to rattle even more.

The Doctor looked at a screen for a moment. "Huh, that can't be right…No…NO!" He growled in frustration, before starting to press buttons rapidly.

Rose gave him a confused look. "What is it? What's wrong?!"

Suddenly there was a loud "_BOOM_!" and TARDIS shook and rattled uncontrollably, causing Rose and the Doctor to fall to the ground. The Doctor stood up quickly again, clinging to the shaking console and staring at the screen in shock as the TARDIS continued to shake.

"I'm not in control of the TARDIS!" he shouted. "Somethin' else is driving it!"

"How is that possible?! There's no one else here!" Rose asked, scrambling to her feet, wobbling as she tried to keep her balance.

"It's…it's hacked into the TARDIS mainframe!" he said loudly, desperately pressing buttons and flipping switches as he tried to gain control once more.

"What has?!"

"I have no idea, but it's not good! The TARDIS is going somewhere, but it won't show me what the location is that she's going to!" The Doctor grimaced. "I have no idea where it's taking us."

"How can somethin' just hack into the TARDIS?!" Rose gripped the railing for support as the TARDIS continued to rattle wildly, clinging to it desperately.

"I don't know but she doesn't like it!"

The TARDIS started shaking harder than ever before and the two of them fell to the metal grating once more.

The familiar wheezing noise of the TARDIS landing could be heard while the Doctor tried to stand up, only to fall over again when the TARDIS's rattling increased.

Minutes passed as the TARDIS violently shook back and forth like a boat in a thunderstorm without sign of ceasing. Finally, the rattling stopped with one last shudder and the lights flickered off and on again.

"At least we've stopped…" Rose said slowly, standing up shakily.

"So we have," the Doctor nodded, standing up as well. "We could be boring and safe and stay in the TARDIS to find out what's happened, or…" the Doctor gave her a wide grin, straightening his leather jacket a bit. "We could quite foolishly go and see where we've been taken, which is undoubtedly some sort of trap and could quite possibly get us killed. Which option do you want to take, Rose Tyler?"

Rose pretended to think about it. "Hmm….Let's go with the more exciting option, shall we?"

The Doctor laughed. "Fantastic! Come on then, Rose Tyler. Off we go!"

However, before either of them could move, the TARDIS noise was heard and slowly the interior of the TARDIS faded away. The Doctor ran a hand over his head, observing the situation with wide eyes.

"What's going on?!" Rose gaped.

The Doctor scowled. "Whatever hacked the TARDIS…It's moving the TARDIS again, but it's leaving us here! Wherever here is, that is."

"It can do that?!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, frustrated. "Yes, unfortunately. It's handy at times to be able to get rid of unwanted visitors in the TARDIS, but right now…There's nothing I can do to stop it from happening!"

The TARDIS soon disappeared completely, leaving the two of them alone in a dark forest.

Rose looked around It was obviously nighttime and they were standing in some sort of clearing. The ground was soft and muddy, as if it had recently rained. The air was fresh and cool and there was a light breeze blowing. Tall trees surrounded them and an owl flew overhead in the starry sky, hooting as it went. Crickets could be heard in the distance and she thought she heard a wolf howling somewhere.

She sighed "The TARDIS. Can you bring it back?"

The Doctor paused, giving her a grin and pulling a silver key from his pocket. "With this, yes!"

"Then why didn't you use it before?"

"It doesn't work mid-flight," he explained, pulling the sonic screwdriver out from his pocket and scanning the key quickly.

"How do you call it with a key?!"

"It's because I'm special, now hush, I'm working on it."

"Special? Alright, now you're just bein' stuck-up!" Rose shot him a look, though she was grinning a bit.

"Quite possibly. Now hush."

"…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"…Well what?"

"Are you getting anywhere with it?"

"…No, not really," the Doctor scowled, putting it and the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"So we're stuck then?!"

"Until I figure a way to get the TARDIS back, yes," he nodded, looking around.

"Well, that's just brilliant, isn't it?!" Rose sent a glare in his direction. "What is my mum going to say?!"

The Doctor grimaced. "Hopefully we'll figure this all out before we have to tell her anything."

"You're hopeless…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…._

The Tenth regeneration of the Doctor was more than a little frustrated. His TARDIS had been hijacked, taken to some hill in the middle of a forest, and it had promptly taken off again and left him and Donna behind.

"Well this is just _LOVELY_!" Donna shouted, turning around to glare at him. "Good on you, mate, you just got us trapped _WHO KNOWS WHERE_!"

"Oi!" the Tenth Doctor frowned. "This was not my fault!"

"And I'm wearing _flip-flops_! In the middle of muddy dirt! In a forest! On a stinkin' hill!" Donna glared at him, motioning to the purple flip-flops she was wearing and to the wet dirt. "There could be wild animals out there and I can't run in stupid flip-flops!"

"Well, it's not my fault you decided to wear sandals!" Ten said, giving her a look.

"Yes, it is! You're the one who insisted on taking me to_ Hi'vaina_, or whatever it's called!"

"It's a beautiful place!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. _LOOK AROUND_!" Donna yelled, waving her hands around angrily. "Does this even look like a beautiful beach with a lavender purple sky and perfect weather?! Do you see any shops?! I don't see any shops! You know why? Because there _ain't_ any shops! There's not any shops, you dunce! You _promised_ me shops!"

"The TARDIS was hijacked!" Ten told her again. "There's nothing I could do to stop it!"

"Then get better firewalls for it! It's a stinkin' _time machine_ and you're telling me you have absolutely _NO_ defenses to keep it from being _hacked_?!"

"It didn't need any firewalls, it's the _TARDIS_!" Ten exclaimed. "It should be physically impossible to hijack it from the outside!"

"Well, obviously it's _not_!"

"Stupid key doesn't even work…" Ten grumbled. "And it should work too!"

"This doesn't make any sense! How could you be so stinkin' daft as to let this happen?! Where are we?!" Donna pointed at him. "You're some sort of genius of the universe, yeah?! Where in the universe are we?!"

Ten blinked. "I…I don't know. The smell, the constellation pattern in the night sky…I haven't seen it before."

"I thought you've been everywhere!"

"So did I!"

"Well, apparently you were wrong!"

"Well, that's obvious now!" Ten said, almost pouting.

"Now what, then?! The TARDIS is gone and your stupid key doesn't work and you don't even know where we are! What do we do NOW?!"

"Weell…" Ten grimaced. "Good question."

"You are useless!" Donna scowled. "Now how am I going to get home?! I have_ responsibilities_!"

"I'm going to fix it! Just…give me time," Ten sighed. "Why here, anyway? They could drop us off anywhere, why specifically here?!"

"Well, it's the only place you haven't been yet, apparently!" Donna rolled her eyes before giving him a look.

"Whoever did this must be a genius," Ten remarked. "Hijacking a TARDIS…it's nearly impossible. It should be impossible."

"Can you stop _complimenting_ the man and find a way to kick his backside and get the TARDIS back?!" Donna demanded, putting a hand on her hip.

"Oi, it could be a woman, you know," Ten pointed out. "Never said it was a man."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant! Just find a way to get us out of here!"

"I'm doing my very best! It might work better if you would kindly just…." Ten stopped before he finished his sentence, noticing the deadly glare thrown in his direction by the angry ginger. "…Stop exercising those lovely vocals of yours."

Donna walked up to him, pointing a finger in his face. "I hate you."

"Yes, yes, we can discuss your disliking of me later on after we've got the TARDIS back!" Ten ran a hand through his (really great) hair. "I just need to concentrate right now!"

"Don't get snippy with me!"

"I'm not being snippy!"

Donna sighed, obviously irritated. "Just…fix this."

"I will. I promise," Ten nodded. "After all, I think we've been through worse, considering. At least there's no giant wasps…"

"Or giant spider ladies," Donna added, scowling. "Still haven't forgotten that, by the way! You almost got me killed! On my wedding day!"

"That was not my fault!"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

"Amy was still in there!"

"Yes, Rory, I know!" the Eleventh regeneration of the Doctor frowned, looking around the small house that they'd been abandoned in.

The TARDIS had been hijacked, leaving them alone in some sort of small wooden cottage that looked to only have one large room and nothing else. There were a few chairs and a table with a lantern on it in the middle of the room, but besides that, the room was empty. The lantern had been easy to light with the sonic screwdriver, which had been the first thing Eleven had done after the TARDIS had left them there. After all, it had been rather dark.

"It dropped us off here but it took her!" Rory glared at him. "Why?!"

"I…don't know," Eleven sighed. "But I promise you, Rory, I'm going to find out! She's Amy. She can take care of herself and whoever took her and the TARDIS is going to regret the day they ever messed with a Scottish woman, more specifically, Amy Pond."

"_Williams_," Rory corrected, annoyed. "It's Amy Williams now."

"Yes, well, Amy Pond sounds cooler!" Eleven said. "Amy Williams sounds much too domestic."

"There's nothing wrong with domestic!"

"True, true…But Amy Pond…It has this sort of BAM! when you say it. Amy Pond...Like a superhero! And you can never go wrong with Amelia Pond...Straight out of a fairytale that...It's got a nice little ring to it. It's catchy! Anyway, that's not the point. We need to get my TARDIS back and find Amy," Eleven stated, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the room.

"I'd think that's rather obvious!"

"Rory, I _will_ find Amy," Eleven said seriously, looking him in the eyes as he slipped the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket. "She's going to be alright. I promise."

Rory sighed, nodding. "Yeah, yeah...I know..."

"After all," Eleven added, smiling a bit. "She always knows you're coming for her, yes? And she always hears you. That's what you said, isn't it?"

Rory rolled his eyes, but the corner of his lip twitched upwards slightly. "Yeah…Now how are we going to get the TARDIS back exactly?!"

"Well, the key's not working," Eleven pouted, holding up a silver key. "Which it should! This ridiculous key should technically work! But apparently it's decided to be stubborn…So we'll have to find another way."

"Where are we, anyway?!" Rory asked, frustrated.

"Well, I'd say we were in a little wooden house!" Eleven said cheerily. "Perhaps a shack would describe it better…But it's a nice little shack. Cozy looking. It's even got _chairs_!" He pointed to the two old chairs, grinning. "See? I love chairs."

"Well, that's just brilliant!" Rory quipped. "We've got chairs. I'm sure that's going to come in handy when we save Amy. We'll defeat whoever stole the TARDIS with chairs!"

Eleven pouted. "I like chairs. Chairs are cool…What have you got against chairs?!"

"Well, right now they're not exactly useful."

Eleven gasped, shooting him a look. "Of course they're useful! Do you want to stand up all night while we plan a way to get my TARDIS and your Amy back? I don't think so! Sit _down_, Pond. You're making me tired just looking at you!"

Rory frowned, but sat down in one of the chairs anyway. "See? I'm sitting down. Are you happy now?"

Eleven nodded, going over and sitting down in the other one.

"You still didn't answer my question," Rory pointed out.

"What question?"

"I asked you where we were."

"I told you, a little shack! It's even got a_ lantern_!"

"Yeah, but where are we located?"

"In the _shack_, obviously. Do try and keep up, Rory!"

"Yes, but where _is_ the shack?! What planet are we on? I looked outside the windows when we got here and we look like we're in some sort of forest, but…" Rory shook his head.

"Well then. The shack is in a forest. You answered your own question!"

"…You don't know, do you?"

"...No, not really."

"Well, can you look outside and find out?!"

"I already did. I peeked outside the window while you were worrying about Amy," Eleven told him.

"And?"

"Well, apparently we're finally someplace I haven't been before!" Eleven frowned, almost pouting. "And I don't like it."

"Brilliant, just _brilliant_. What's the plan then? How are we going to get the TARDIS back?" Rory shot him a glare.

"That's a good question," Eleven nodded. "But I'm going to figure it out. We're going to get Amy back, alright?"

Rory remained silent, going out and peering outside the window once more.

Eleven looked up from his seat, eyeing Rory worriedly, but then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started to mess around with it as he tried to figure out a plan. Rory had been right: rescuing Amy was a priority. Eleven was willing to give up his own TARDIS if it meant keeping her safe, but he was certainly hoping it wouldn't come to that. He shook his head, sticking the sonic back into his coat pocket and stared at the table.

This was going to be a difficult night.

* * *

**_AN:_ **So...That was all. For now. More is yet to come, so...

Please review, tell me what you think...Constructive criticism is much appreciated!

Until next time!


End file.
